


You don't know my name

by Stardust1980



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust1980/pseuds/Stardust1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coffeshop au on valentine's day,yes,it's very sweet ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't know my name

**Author's Note:**

> Not my native language  
> Title inspired by Alicia Keys' song

“ It’s your turn to take in the costumer’s orders,James!” Jimmy rolled his eyes,not for Charles Carson to see of course,he hated being called by his full name,it made him feel like a bloody butler or something.“I don’t think it would be good for your business actually,I’m not exactly cheerful at the moment”. Carson looked at him open mouthed.“Do you honestly think,I care about your mood?"You will do the job you’ve been hired for and that includes a charming smile for our costumers,no back talk!"  
Jimmy let out a deep sigh and didn’t try to hide his rolling eyes this time. He worked at Carson’s coffee shop for about a year now and he knew he was recruited not least because of his pretty face,well,certainly not for his ambition.What he really wanted to do was,well,he wasn’t even sure about that,but certainly not serving coffee and cupcakes. He was alright at his job while not working distinctly hard at it.  
Sometimes Jimmy wondered if he would ever figure out the things he wanted for his life,he was 27 now,wasn’t it about time? Jimmy dragged his feet to the counter and tried not to look the way he felt. He was sure Carson was around the corner to check on him from time to time so he decided to appear busy and "refilled” the milk dispenser that was already full when the door opened and closed behind his back. “Excuse me,may I have a cappuccino venti to go,please?” -ah,an expert-,Jimmy rolled his eyes again,it became a habit apparently,“of course,one moment please”.“Could you do a bit faster,I’m busy!” -Well,you arrogant twit,oh so busy with your business crap,hm? Let me show you how fast-  
Jimmy turned around theatrically slowly and planned to give this snob a little show when he finally looked at the man in front of the counter. He was stunned and after a moment of starring Jimmy coughed slightly.Now,that was quite the sight, tall,raven haired gloriousness was looking back at him with a slowly forming smile on his delicate features. He was dressed in a black button down shirt and black suit pants and just looked spectacular in it.“ Is everything alright?” Jimmy’s costumer looked at him carefully and with barely hidden curiousity.“ Oh,yeah,of course,Cappuccino grande,in a second”,“venti,if you don’t mind”,the dark haired smiled. “Ehr,yes,of course,just what i meant!”

The other man laughed softly and now Jimmy really had to turn or his staring would have become ridiculous.He went to make the cappuccino grande,venti,whatever,and wondered if the handsome stranger was still looking at him and if he liked what he saw.It had been ages since Jimmy had felt like this,had he ever felt like this? He managed to finish the cappuccino in venti size and turned to hand it to his object of interest. “Thanks”,the stranger smiled again,handed Jimmy the money,gave a nice amount of tip and turned to the table with the extras,“I’ll take some sugar,if you do’t mind,I like sweet things.” The stranger gave Jimmy a cheeky smile that managed to put a slight blush on the blonds cheeks.  
“So,ready to go,have a nice day,ehm..” ” It’s Jimmy!“ he blurted out,"I’m Jimmy”.  
The stranger gave him one of his gorgeous smiles again,“Very good,Jimmy,see you!”  
“Promise?” Jimmy was shocked by his own boldness,“ I mean,we have some pretty good coffee,you know”,-Jfc,really Jimmy-..  
The stranger chuckled slightly,“Promise”,with that he turned and left the coffee shop.  
From now on some things changed in Jimmy’s behaviour,every day now he was the first to appear at work,never came late though he paid even more attention to his hair in the morning than usual and took care of the shop’s appearance,so much that Carson couldn’t help to worry about him seriously,he even talked about it to his wife but Elsie was able to divert him from the suspicion that Jimmy might have started to do drugs.  
The stranger never happened to disappear from Jimmy’s thoughts,on the contrary,he became the center of his phantasies,no other man had ever managed that,he imagined the day they finally met again,the way the man would look,if he would give Jimmy one of those smiles again that never left Jimmy’s mind,and of course he imagined the things they could do outside of the coffee shop rather vividly.  
Jimmy let his eyes wander over the shops valentines’ day decoration for a moment and suddenly got an idea.

Finally it was february the 14, and the coffee shop was packed with couples,sitting cozily with their lattes and frappuccinos,normally the sight would have annoyed Jimmy endlessly but today he didn’t have eyes for them,his thoughts were focused on his handsome stranger who hadn’t been at the shop since the first time Jimmy met him.Nonetheless Jimmy had prepared something for him,something silly but it didn’t matter.Jimmy felt excited and more alive than in a very long time,he had even started to play piano again,only to play some soppy,romantic tunes ,of course but still.  
If only he showed up! Jimmy bite his lips,it was late afternoon already,only half an hour till his shift would end. Couples left and new ones entered and then he appeared,his beautiful stranger walked in, looked at Jimmy and smiled brightly.  
“Hi,Jimmy”  
“You came!“  
Of course i did,i promised,didn’t I?” Sorry,it took me so long ,it was a busy week and then i realised it’s valentine’s day and well,i thought,I mean,I wanted to ask if you"..“ "yes!"Jimmy stopped for a moment,"I mean, if you wanted to ask if I,I want!” The two of them smiled at each other and everyone else in the room just faded away. “Oh”,Jimmy broke the silence,“I have something for you!”  
He pulled something from under the counter,“since you said,you like sweet things”,he gave the taller man a little plate with a richly frosted chocolate cupcake with slightly shaking fingers that brushed against the other one’s.The stranger that wasn’t so strange anymore looked at the cupcake and than into Jimmy’s eyes with a genuine affection that Jimmy found himself wanting to see all of his life. “I do! Thank you,Jimmy!” Jimmy smiled,“You’re welcome,ehm,what’s your name,by the way?” “Thomas,I'mThomas!” That’s nice,Thomas",Jimmy wanted to say his name over and over again,”well,Thomas,will you take me out of this place now,or what?“ Thomas laughed,"So,now I’m leaving the shop with two sweet things,ain’t I the lucky one!?"And with that they left the crowded coffee shop to start their own way of celebrating.


End file.
